grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vexmagog
Vexmagog is a character in The Battle Majestic. Profile Weapon His right hand. It is covered in the vitals of a god of chaos. Its appearance is as if he dipped his hand in purplish-blue lava, which then began to cool and harden into black stone, though with some cracks still keeping the shifting colors visible underneath. The more influence the dead god exerts on his consciousness, the more of his arm it covers. It usually goes from the tips of his four thin, multi-segmented fingers to about halfway up his forearm, but there are gruesome scars from previous expansion that extend all the way up to his right shoulder. Abilities Vex, the main being, can alter the sensory input of other beings around him, but cannot cause physical pain with this power. He is particularly skilled at causing states similar to drunkenness and lust, simply due to what he tended to use the powers for most frequently before he was bound to Magog. Among other things, he can also change the way beings perceive him physically, and change the ways others perceive each other, along with causing enough of a sense of befuddlement that makes the target of the ability less likely to recognize that they are being duped. Magog, the pseudo-being in the arm, exudes a constant malicious reality-twisting aura. Grass near it may wither and die, or may turn gray and harden into a slimy mass of tiny spines. The air nearby tastes acrid, assuming Vex is not altering your senses to make you think it does not (which he usually is, instinctually at this point). Root systems near it may begin to writhe and lash out at passers-by. Electronics tend to start reacting strangely, such as PDAs printing the word "blood" over and over on screen in the user's native language. When the arm covering is at half-forearm length as usual, it may take around ten minutes of constant proximity within about 20 yards for the effects to become noticeable. As it gains power, the time decreases and the size of the field increases. It does not affect things with a living will except at higher levels of power, and even then only if said will cannot hold its own against the uneasy, painful emotion associated with it. However, on physical contact with a willed individual, that individual finds their confidence and their energy draining, possibly made worse by the burning sensation that contact brings. Description Vex, the main being, is a satyr-like creature. Humanoid, slightly taller and leaner than the average human. He has four fingered hands and feet, which are structurally similar and both about equal in gripping ability--that is, very good. His head is less human than the rest of him, though. It is more elongated, with much lower, larger eyes, which are entirely light blue. He has two curved horns at the back of his skull, and longer, pointed ears. His head, upper torso, and legs are covered by an orange-brown fur. He wears a dark green cloak and brown pants. It is lucky that a physical description of Magog is unnecessary, as all that remains of its once-fearsome visage is a covering over Vex's right arm. The most of it that has been seen so far is a shifting mass of indigo energy barely contained in a cracked shell of black stone. Biography Vexmagog is, in essence, what happens when two gods embodying different aspects of the same concept are forced to share a role. Vex was, at one time, a god of chaos. He played his part as a merry trickster, confounding and amusing the other gods with his antics. His universe was, apart from the familial struggles that are bound to occur when a bunch of nigh-omnipotent beings get together and decide to wrench some purpose out of this bothersome all-encompassing void, fairly stable. It had sentient mortals who worshiped them all as sentient mortals tend to do. It had a grand purpose, heroes, villains, drama, comedy, and all of it quickly snuffed out and replaced in the span of the puny lifetimes of its capricious inhabitants. Vex enjoyed himself, though he would, from time to time, make his other godly brethren the targets of his pranks instead of the mortals. They would be furious and try to punish him. Sometimes he was caught, sometimes he got out of it in his own sly way. The enjoyment gained was worth it either way. Unfortunately, one of the times when he was caught (in a compromising position with one god's wife while imitating his sister, no less), something of a calamity occurred. A thread in the tapestry of their universe came unraveled. Panicked refugees from another universe poured out and shared their tale. The gods listened to it as best they were able to interpret the refugees' foreign tongue. Their universe, as well, had a god of chaos. This god was not like Vex. This god was a terrible abomination from the other side of the ledge of sanity, and he had recently escaped his restraints and became a horrifying scourge across the stars, driving mad those it was not merciful enough to consume outright. In desperation, they had opened up many portals to many different universes, seeking refuge and possibly a champion who could best this beast. The god who had captured Vex thought it would be sporting to toss him into the rift and see how two gods of chaos got along with one another. Unknown to him, this happened to be exactly the simplest way to rid the alternate universe of its problem. When Vex left the border of his universe into the void between the two worlds, he felt himself being pulled into the hole to the universe he was meant to be saving. He desperately clung to the frayed walls of reality, but was slowly dragged in. As his leg, first, slipped through the hole, Magog knew something was wrong. Two gods of the same domain were trying to share the seat of their power, and the universe wasn't having it--in fact, it was trying to overwrite the first with the second. Magog rushed to the scene in an attempt to drive Vex back from whence he came, just as Vex slipped further and made one last desperate grab for the edge of the portal with his right hand. Magog realized his only hope was to rush into the space between worlds and come back, but Vex slipped the rest of the way while he was still halfway through. Magog's entire physical form and the lower part of Vex's arm were shredded and painfully combined. Vex was stripped of the powers that made him a god that did not relate to his domain as defined by the new universe, including his immortality. He still does not age or succumb to disease, but he is not remade in the Hall of the Gods if his physical form is damaged beyond repair, as he did in the past. His body heals at a rate much increased over that of, say, an average human, but it does so in a similar way. Broken bones still need to be set, deep cuts will leave scars, especially grievous wounds will induce shock, and damage to vital organs is still fatal. The resulting being still has the will of Vex, but he now has that nagging voice in the back of his brain, telling him the world would look a little nicer with an extra coating of blood. He has lived with this burden for a little over two centuries. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Majestic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Divines Category:Telepaths Category:Brawlers